The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica and known by the varietal name ‘Lurechild’. The new variety was discovered in September of 2006 in Buchs, Switzerland. The new variety is the result of planned breeding program, in which Malus domestica ‘LubA793’ (female parent, unpatented) was crossed with Malus domestica ‘LubA264’ (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop red-fleshed apples having an improved eating quality and scab resistance. The new variety exhibits similar sugar content, size, and scab resistance to its female parent, but is higher in acidity and has a red flesh color. The new variety exhibits similar red flesh and level of acidity to its male parent, but differs in eating quality. The red flesh color combined with good eating quality of ‘Lurechild’ distinguishes the new variety from other Malus domestica varieties known to the inventor. Its red flesh color, high sugar and acidity content, and scab resistance of the new variety are similar to Malus domestica ‘Luresweet’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/544,112, concurrently applied-for herewith). However, ‘Lurechild’ has a much earlier harvest time than ‘Luresweet’.
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.